


Fight or Flight

by FireflysWriting



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Not Canon Compliant, ambiguous timeline placement, this was supposed to be crack but then feelings happened, was not written as Douchifer but can be read as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysWriting/pseuds/FireflysWriting
Summary: Dan has a history of punching things he really shouldn't.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack bute ended up with feeelings.
> 
> Place it wherever you want, post-S1 to post-S3, all is possible.
> 
> P.S.: Not that big of a fan of canon Chloe, so this is not for hardcore Deckerstar shippers, pls beware :P

Dan and Lucifer entered the penthouse.

When Lucifer had asked Dan to come to his place after work, Dan had assumed it was just to hang out, maybe have a drink or two, maybe watch a movie. They had kinda started a routine like that a few weeks ago.

So far they had always more or less unintentionally ended up at Dan’s place in the end, so he thought Lucifer finally wanted to rectify that, but Lucifer had grown more and more apprehensive on the elevator ride up and Dan started to suspect that he had had an ulterior motive after all.

Lucifer immediately made a beeline for the bar. “Right, pick your poison.”

“Ah. Same as always?”

“Of course.”

He handed Dan his drink and poured one for himself, downing it. “Listen, Daniel, I must confess that I have an ulterior motive in asking you to come here today. As it is, it has been brought to my attention that I very well consider you one of the people I trust most and it would not be fair to you to make you go on believing a lie while we-“ he choked off.

“I have messed this up once before and while I am prone to repeating my mistakes, I do try not to. I do care about you, strange as it is after all this time, and so you need all the info to make an informed decision about the future of our relationship. And I-,” he swallowed.

Dan took the glass from Lucifer’s hands and put both glasses back on the counter. He grabbed his arm in sympathy.

“Previous attempts to keep this from the people closest to me have ended not well. There’s a very good chance that- And if you- if you come to the conclusion that I- _bollocks_ why is this so hard?”

He looked back at Dan. “What I’m trying to say is, I want to give you a choice. And if that choice ends up being you leaving, or needing me to leave, well, better now than when we are even closer.”

At this point, Dan really felt like he should say something. It’s just that he didn’t know what. “Listen, man, I care about you too. So, whatever it is, I’m sure I can take it.”

Now Lucifer just looked sad. He took a step back, freeing his arm from Dan’s grip. “I do hope so. Just please, try not to run away in fear?”

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Dan tried to radiate an aura of reassurance, but he was very doubtful it actually came across. Then he nodded.

“Well,” Lucifer started again, “no time like the present I suppose. Daniel, I never lied when I said I am the Devil.”

And then his face changed.

Before Dan had any chance of forming any coherent thought, his reflexes kicked in and his fist connected with the Devil’s face.

Lucifer staggered back, face back to the one Dan was familiar with and holding his nose.

Dan’s eyes widened.

“Was that really necessary?” Lucifer complained, blood starting to run through his fingers.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” The hit had landed somewhat left of Lucifer’s nose, aim a bit off but still very effective for what he had been out to do. “Hold on, I’ll get some towels,” he said and ducked behind the bar.

"Just be glad you make me vulnerable or you would have broken your hand with that move."

_Can’t control your reflexes, now can you?_ he wanted to say, but all Dan got out was, “What?”

Lucifer sighed. "I'm feeling emotionally vulnerable around you so in turn I become physically vulnerable. I'm actually quite indestructible otherwise."

“Huh,” Dan said. A drop of blood hit the floor and he finally handed him the paper towels.

“Daniel,” Lucifer startet hesitant, “Are you okay?”

Dan blinked. “I just punched you in the face. You’re the one bleeding, not me.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Deciding that sitting down would not be a bad idea right now, Dan walked over to the couch. 

For the longest time, Dan had lived by the idea that everything that happened had to be part of some kind of plan, either by God or something else at least influencing the universe. It was the only way he could rationalize for himself why innocent people had to suffer.

In more recent years, that belief in him shifted to a more defeatist stance, accepting that bad things for whatever reason always happened to the good guys and all the good things to total assholes and that the endurance of those bad things was what would lastly grant you a good afterlife, inasmuch he still believed in that.

In this scenario, he of course had been one of the good guys and, once Lucifer showed up, categorized him as part of the asshole category.

After Malcolm kidnapped Trixie and almost killed her and Chloe, Dan, in a rare moment of self-reflection, decided that therapy would probably not be such a bad idea. Since then, he had come to the conclusion that sometimes things just happened. That there was no rhyme or reason to any of it. Of course, your own choices always influenced that to a degree, but all in all, things just were and there was nothing you could do about it.

Given recent evidence, he’d have to overthink his stance on the workings of the universe again it seemed, but this was not the time for contemplation over the nature of everything. Though thinking about the current situation, maybe it was.

He had actually rather liked his latest worldview and is therapist seemed to think that it was quite healthy as well. But Lucifer was waiting for an answer and Dan decided that, at least for the moment, it probably couldn’t hurt to just stick with it and just let things play out like they come.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. But I think I will be soon.”

Lucifer followed him, but didn’t sit down. “No desire to punch me again? Maybe shoot me instead?”

"No, man. And really, I am sorry for hitting you.”

“No, I get it. You see a monster, you defend yourself.”

“Hey, that's not fair. Also, you are not a monster, Luce.”

He just scoffed at that.

“You know how reflexes and instinct work, right? Millions of years of evolution trying to protect me from something potentially dangerous, resulting in actions I have no conscious decision over? Me trying to go for hitting that? Can range from seeing myself in the mirror at night, and I tell you that was not a fun experience, to being munched on by a starving hyena. I'm sure my partner shapeshifting right in front of me falls somewhere on that spectrum.”

“When did you get attacked by a hyena?”

“Are you- that one was hypothetical, obviously!”

“Well how am I supposed to know?”

“What I'm trying to tell you is, I managed to assess the situation and came to the conclusion that there's nothing here out to hurt me.”

Lucifer smiled at that. “And if there were, I'd be the best defence on earth you could possibly get.” He finally sat down as well. “Well then, feel free to ask me anything you'd like. You humans are always so fond of that.”

“Ah, uh…” A very good start. Dan had no idea where to start, but then he remembered something: “Chloe…?”

Lucifer sighed. “She saw, yes. Under very unfortunate circumstances and didn't take it nearly as well as you did.”

“That's why she avoided you for weeks?” Dan asked.

“Yes. I can count myself fortunate that she didn't try to stop me from working with you instead. But perhaps she was just too scared to even try.”

Dan knew that she was still going out of her way to avoid talking to Lucifer, but what do you say in a situation like this?

“I'm sure she'll come around,” he said, unconvincingly.

“Sure,” Lucifer agreed. “But I'd rather not talk about her right now.”

Dan nodded at that. That was something he could do, had actually been doing for the last few weeks. But he also didn't feel like talking about anything supernatural either. There was one question however, that he had always wanted an answer to, and, open as Lucifer was right now, actually had a chance of being answered for once.

“Why do you keep stealing my puddings?”

From Lucifer's reaction, it was clear he had definitely not expected that. He did recover quickly, however and shot Dan his best grin. “Why, a Devil has to get some fun from somewhere after all, and you were always so easy to rile up. Also, they taste great.”

Dan just rolled his eyes. _Yeah, that would do it._ Devil or no, Lucifer Morningstar could still be so ridiculous. All part of the charm, Dan was sure he'd say.


End file.
